A través de la puerta
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD... ¿Para qué mirarse si puede ahorrar la verguenza? A veces es mejor cuando crees que no esta ahí... Después de todo, él es el valiente...


**En otro de mis días faltos de inspiración para alguno de mis fics ****largos, estaba yo escuchando una canción de José José y de pronto vino esta.. una de mis tantas locuras para desbloquearme.**

**Va dedicado a mi querida AlmaRosaNS, manuweasly, Aeriel, Bellatrix, marellx, Diabolik, Carlita-chan, Aris.Melcra y por supuesto a mi madre Kitty-chan. Se los dedico porque suelen estar pendientes de mis actualizaciones, mil gracias xD**

**Lamento no poder actualizar Todo por una cama, pero es que la musa me ha abandonado, tomó sus cosas y se fue lejos muy lejos. TT-TT**

**Y esta demás decir que también va para mi queridísima Arya.**

_**A través de la puerta**_

-No me dirás que realmente piensas dejar el quidditch, ¿verdad, Draco? –decía Harry sentado a la mesa con un periódico a la mano.

Ambos jugaban para los Chuddley Cannons, un par de años después del colegio se habían vuelto a encontrar, con la no muy grata sorpresa de que serían compañeros en el equipo. El rubio inmediatamente pidió un cambio de equipo, pero le fue negado y no le quedó de otra que aceptar el contrato o quedarse sin jugar por dos años. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry intentara poner paz entre ellos, si iban a estar ahí un tiempo lo mejor sería llevarse bien, para su enorme sorpresa Draco aceptó resignado, aunque en ocasiones olvidaba aquello y se ponía al tu por tu con el moreno.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y poco a poco dejaron las peleas de lado y cuando conversaban solían opinar parecido si era sobre algún jugador contrincante; un día tuvieron que ir a jugar fuera del país y les tocó compartir el departamento que les ofrecían. Después de aquello realmente se llevaban mucho mejor. Al punto que cuando el entrenador había informado que volverían a compartir cuarto para el siguiente partido en España, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy considerando seriamente –confesó el rubio tomando asiento frente a él con una taza de café.

Era la mañana después del partido, y ambos estaban en pijama, Draco siempre se levantaba más tarde, sobre todo después de las celebraciones.

-¿Por qué harías semejante estupidez? –preguntó Harry dejando el periódico sobre la mesa para mirarlo molesto.

-Porque es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiera –contestó Draco a la defensiva.

-Esa no es una razón.

-No quieras que te de una explicación, Harry, no la tendrás –dijo Draco sin quitar el modo.

-¿Por qué no? –peguntó Harry resentido- Somos compañeros.

Compañeros... la idea de esa palabra en su cabeza era bastante diferente de la que quería decir el moreno; últimamente las cosas estaban muy tranquilas entre ellos, demasiado; podría decirse que habían comenzado una "amistad", amistad que de pronto Draco notó era muy especial.

Antes creía conocer todo sobre todo, pero de un día para otro él se había presentado y le había mostrado que no era cierto. Removió toda su vida, sus conocimientos, sus intereses, sus aspiraciones, sus amigos, sus pensamientos y hasta lo que nunca creyó posible: sus sentimientos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su máscara de fría indiferencia, su arrogancia y su interés por si mismo se fue esfumando poco a poco. Y eso lo asustó hasta el punto de querer renunciar al equipo.

-No se la daré a nadie, no te sientas especial –dijo Draco.

-Sólo soy curioso –contestó Harry indiferente-, y creí que habías dejado tu ironía en Londres.

-Se coló en la maleta.

-Me he dado cuenta.

Harry volvió a alzar el periódico con aire derrotado, Draco quiso decirle algo, pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz. No pasaron treinta segundos cuando Harry preguntó algo sin bajar el periódico.

-¿Me dirás cuando sea un hecho?

-Serás el primero en saber –dijo Draco, esta vez, tranquilamente.

-Bien.

Draco dejo el café tal y como estaba y se levantó incomodo. Aquello no había sido nada agradable, menos cuando Harry era muy especial y el le había dicho que no. Lanzó un suspiro y salió para su habitación; un Malfoy no era reconocido por su cobardía, pero aquello era más grande que el. No estaba dispuesto a ser rechazado por el que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo.

Se dejo caer en la cama pensando en como sería si saliera y le dijera a Harry lo que sentía, pero de inmediato lo descartó, era una locura.

-¿Draco? –llamó la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Pasó un tiempo y Harry no dijo nada, cuando Draco pensaba que ya se había marchado volvió a escuchar la voz de Harry, se le notaba nerviosa.

-Yo…quiero saber –dijo Harry.

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Por qué te vas?

Draco suspiró y se levantó de un tirón, escuchó como Harry quiso abrir la puerta, pero no pudo al tener el seguro. Draco se acercó hasta la puerta cerrada, decidido a abrirle, pero un impulso y una idea loca lo detuvo. Le diría, si, pero no abriría la puerta; así no habría problema y podría fingir que Harry había entendido mal.

"_Cobarde"_, acusó una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero la ignoró.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó pegando la frente a la puerta.

-Es importante para mi… –contestó Harry aun nervioso- ¿me dejarás entrar?

-No.

-Draco…

-Es por ti –dijo en un tono más bajo que el anterior-, me voy por ti.

Nada... seguro que Harry no escuchaba con aquel volumen, así que más confiado continuó.

-Me voy por ti… Porque tu estupida sonrisa me distrae, porque el brillo de tus ojos me ciega, porque tu "compañerismo" me hace daño… porque te empecé a querer y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando fue.

Más silencio, suspiró esperando la pregunta de Harry para exigirle que le respondiera, pero lo que escuchó fue otra cosa.

-¿Por qué lo has dicho? –reclamó Harry

La voz de Harry sonó tan fría, tan seca y tan desesperanzada que Draco abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Escuchaste?

-¿Por qué lo has dicho? –insistió Harry molesto.

-Harry…

-¿Por qué?

-No se –dijo al fin volviendo el rostro.

Harry miró al suelo también y a los pocos segundos se dirigió a la salida. Draco en un intento desesperado le alcanzó antes de que saliera y le retuvo de un brazo.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Cómo que?

-Bueno, si me vas a rechazar me gustaría que lo hicieras de una buena vez –dijo Draco volviendo a su postura defensiva.

-No puedo…-confesó Harry mirándolo con tristeza- Ese es el problema.

-Déjate de tonterías –gruñó el rubio-, háblame claro, ¿me quieres o no? Así de simple.

-Te quiero –contestó Harry

-¿Entonces por qué el drama?

-Porque no quiero quererte ¡maldita sea! –exclamó Harry desesperado soltándose de un tirón.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien miró a Harry con una tristeza profunda.

-Eres Draco Malfoy –siguió Harry más tranquilo y sin mirarlo-, y yo Harry Potter; es una completa locura que una relación entre nosotros pueda funcionar.

-Es la excusa más estupida que he escuchado –dijo Draco

-Tú ibas a irte –acusó Harry.

-Tampoco es que vaya a obligarte a que salgas conmigo…Pero me parece muy patético que si nos queremos dejemos así las cosas.

Harry lo miró como dudando, y Draco espero nervioso el siguiente comentario de Harry. Y es que tenía razón, sería muy difícil una relación entre ellos, pero era peor no hacerlo.

-Si me dices que no, simplemente me iré –dijo Draco.

-No lo se.

-He esperado bastante Harry, no esperaré más.

-Si me presionas no conseguirás una respuesta afirmativa –gruñó el moreno.

-Te quiero, Harry –suspiró el rubio-, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

-¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó Harry con temor- No quiero que dejemos de hablarnos por una pelea.

-¿Por qué habríamos de pelear?

-Siempre peleamos…

-Y aun así te quiero –intervino Draco paciente.

-Te empeñas mucho como para haber decidido irte –dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-Antes no sabía que me querías como yo a ti –sonrió el rubio-.Vamos Harry, aun espero una respuesta.

-Bien, pero con una condición.

-Abusas de tu suerte –acusó el rubio a la vez que le tomaba la mano y le dirigía al salón.

-Es una cosita de nada –insistió Harry.

Llegaron al sillón más grande y el rubio se sentó dejando que Harry hiciera lo mismo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Dime –dijo Draco.

-Sigue hablando del brillo en mis ojos –dijo Harry sonriendo burlón.

-Harry, brillan por mi –bromeó Draco-, que más puedes pedir.

-Dime que me quieres –dijo Harry serio.

-Te quiero –contestó Draco con la misma seriedad.

-Dime que me amas.

-Te amo.

-Bésame…

No había terminado de pedirlo cuando las manos de Draco le habían tomado el rostro y le había depositado un tierno beso en los labios.

-Funcionará, Harry –prometió-. De mi cuenta corre.

-Más te vale.

**Y con esto termino. ** **En general me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


End file.
